Broken
by Shadow Songstress
Summary: How do you fix that which is already broken? Do you use glue with the pieces? Do you tape the shattered fragments together bit by bit? Despite all the tortures and harrassment Riku inflicts upon Sora, the silverette discovers the brunette never fights back but merely accepts it. Riku later realizes what Sora needs isn't pain...but love. R&R AU
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to give this another go so here it is! Once again I blame the dreaded plot bunnies that all writers fear D: they attacked me with ray guns and slipped ice cubes down my back! I was forced! Is there any way to get rid of these bunnies...ack! -runs away as new ones come to attack- Save me! **

**Summary: How do you fix that which is already broken? Do you use glue with the pieces? Do you tape the shattered fragments together bit by bit? Despite all the tortures and harrassment Riku inflicts upon Sora, the silverette discovers the brunette never fights back but merely accepts it. When he digs deeper into Sora's past, Riku is horrified to learn the real truth. Then he realizes that what the brunette needs isn't more pain...but rather love. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or any of its characters!**

**Pairings: Sora/Riku, Cloud/Squall, Demyx/Zexion, Roxas/Axel **

**Reviews are welcomed and they encourage me to write more!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Broken**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A Daily Day**

Getting out of bed while stretching his arms over his head, Sora hurriedly got dressed and headed down the stairs. His brother Roxas was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of porridge that his papa had made. Sora turned his attention towards the stove, where his papa Squall -or Leon as he calls himself- was currently making more food. The kitchen felt empty without the presence of his dad.

"Morning Sora," Roxas called.

"Sora why don't you go upstairs and check on your dad for me?" Leon asked without looking over his shoulder.

"I got it," he replied and promptly ascended the stairs again.

Walking past two doors that housed his and his brother's rooms, Sora stopped in front of the third one and turned the handle. Gingerly stepping inside the darkened room, the brunette went over to the bed and sat down in the chair. His dad Cloud had his eyes closed but opened them upon hearing the door open. It was hard not to say Sora wasn't his child. They shared the same blue eyes and facial features, with the exception of hair, which Sora inherited from Leon.

"Hey dad, how are you feeling?"

"How's my little Sora?" Cloud gave a faint smile before falling into a coughing spell.

It pained the brunette to see his dad this ill but it wasn't Cloud's fault. Sora blamed it on the Mako poisoning. Prior to settling down with Leon, the blonde was a 1st Class SOLDIER working for Shinra. Like all SOLDIER members, Cloud had been infused with Mako for greater reflexes and enhancements, but the side effect of that came from being captured by Hojo and injected with large amounts of the substance. Sora's godfather Zack escaped unharmed thanks to his systems already being used to Mako, but Cloud had never been injected before and nearly lost his life. Now the effects were coming back, rendering his dad unable to walk and unconscious half the time.

"Dad!"

Cloud slowly sat up and waved his son's hand away. "I'm fine."

"Papa told me to check on you," Sora bit his lips.

"How is he?"

"About to kick your ass if you don't eat and get some rest," interjected Leon as he stood by the door with a tray in his hands.

The blonde chuckled. "I'm the sick one here."

"I know. Sora your breakfast is downstairs," added the brunette as he set the tray down on the table.

Giving his parents some privacy together Sora hurried out of the room and closed the door. Both Cloud and Leon watched their son, knowing his forlorn expression didn't escape their attention.

"He's a good kid," Cloud commented.

"He's not the same anymore Cloud. I noticed it the day you fell ill," Leon stated.

"You know there's nothing he or I can do. Aerith is doing her best but even her skills can do so much for me."

Leon picked up the bowl from the tray and held it out to his sick love. Taking the warm porcelain with both hands, Cloud inhaled the warm aroma of oatmeal and started eating.

"How long must this last? Sora acts tough around us but your illness has devastated him. He adores you and the day you became sick, he stopped smiling. It's like he's a broken doll."

"The price of being a SOLDIER. You were a SeeD member, you were never injected with Mako."

The brunette knew well enough what the substance is, despite having never heard of it. "I rarely see Sora happy nowadays. Roxas is taking it better than his brother."

"Hey Roxas was always your favorite," noted the blonde.

"I can't help it if he's the younger one."

Cloud tried to laugh but the pain around his abdomen prevented him from doing so. "First Mako poisoning and now Geostigma..."

"Aerith said it's one of the effects."

"I'd rather be dead."

Leon gave his lover a sharp look. "Don't _ever _say that again."

The blonde finished eating in silence.

* * *

Radiant Garden High was bustling with screaming teenagers and frantic teachers trying to keep order. Stopping in front of the building and pulling into a parking spot, Leon turned around and looked at his sons. Roxas eagerly waved bye to his papa and jumped out of the car, whereas Sora stared out the window with headphones in his ear.

"Sora," Leon softened his voice.

"Yes papa?" Sora removed the buds from his ears.

"If Riku bothers you again then let me know."

Sora sighed. "He always does but gets away with it papa. You know his dad is Sephiroth."

Leon scowled. "Don't remind me."

The brunette had a history with the former General of SOLDIER. He was the reason Cloud was nearly dead from Mako poisoning, not to mention tried to hit on the blonde on multiple occassions. It took the combined effort of him, Cloud, Zack, Aerith, Yuffie, and Tifa to fight off the general. The brunette still holds a grudge till this day.

"I need to take your dad to Aunt Aerith's clinic for his check-up. Take this and buy some food for you and Roxas. We'll be back around later tonight," Leon pulled out his wallet and handed his son some munny.

"Thanks," Sora pocketed the cash and got out of the car.

* * *

Riku Hartson is the son of Sephiroth and the youngest out of 4, with his three older brothers being Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj. They were the most influential family in Radiant Garden, with Riku's father being the head of the committee of school directors. Therefore everyone in the school feared and admired the Hartson siblings.

Everyone except one Sora Strife-Leonhart.

As the brunette walked through the crowded hallway with his brother next to him, Sora kept his vigilance on high.

"Roxas! Sora!"

The brothers turned to find Roxas' boyfriend Axel walking towards them, with Demyx and Zexion following the redhead.

"Axel!" Roxas grinned and flung himself into his boyfriend's arms.

"Everything alright Sora?" asked a concerned redhead.

Sora shrugged and kept on walking until he spotted Riku coming down the hallway in his direction. On either side of the silverette were his siblings. Immediately the brunette tensed as the four drew nearer and nearer. Without warning he was thrown against the locker with Riku hovering in front of Sora's face.

"Well if it isn't Sora Strife-Leonhart."

Said brunette remained silent.

"Why are you so silent Sora? Don't you like to talk around me?" Riku slapped the brunette hard across the face.

Still Sora refused to speak, instead looking at Riku with dull eyes.

Refusing to give up the silverette reached his hand back to strike again, but found his wrist caught in someone else's hand.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you," came Axel's steely voice.

Despite being the richest family in Radiant Garden, even Riku wouldn't want to risk pissing off Axel. His family owned the entire land and one word from the redhead could easily get the Hartson family kicked off and sent somewhere else.

"You got lucky this time Sora," Riku lowered his hand and walked away with his brothers.

Roxas hurried over to his own brother and helped him up. "Sora! Are you alright?"

"Fine..." Sora wiped the corner of his mouth.

"Damn it Sora why do you put up with that guy?" Axel asked exasperatedly.

Demyx and Zexion were nowhere to be seen, which meant they must have gone after the brothers to teach them a lesson.

"Come on Sora. Let's call papa and have him pick you up," Roxas began leading his brother to the principal's office.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Continue or scrap it?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to give this another go so here it is! Once again I blame the dreaded plot bunnies that all writers fear D: they attacked me with ray guns and slipped ice cubes down my back! I was forced! Is there any way to get rid of these bunnies...ack! -runs away as new ones come to attack- Save me! **

**Summary: How do you fix that which is already broken? Do you use glue with the pieces? Do you tape the shattered fragments together bit by bit? Despite all the tortures and harrassment Riku inflicts upon Sora, the silverette discovers the brunette never fights back but merely accepts it. When he digs deeper into Sora's past, Riku is horrified to learn the real truth. Then he realizes that what the brunette needs isn't more pain...but rather love. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or any of its characters!**

**Pairings: Sora/Riku, Cloud/Squall, Demyx/Zexion, Roxas/Axel **

**Reviews are welcomed and they encourage me to write more!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Broken**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Coping**

Leon was seated on a chair while Cloud was behind the curtains with Aerith giving him a physical. His pocket started vibrating and he reached a hand in to fish out a sleek black cellphone. Without glancing at the screen the brunette knew it was his son. The ring-tone was familiar enough. Flipping the phone open he pressed the device against his ear.

"What's wrong Roxas?"

"Papa can you come pick up Sora? He got injured."

The brunette pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "Is it Riku again?"

"Yea."

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Leon snapped the phone shut and stood up.

Aerith came out from behind the screen with latex gloves on. "Do you need to go?"

"Need to pick up Sora."

"Cloud can stay here while you pick him up. There's a new medicine I want to try," she smiled at the brunette before leaving the room.

Pulling the curtains back with one hand Leon tried not to grimace at the unpleasant sight. Cloud's body was covered in black, the sign of Geostigma carriers. The blonde sighed softly and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Sora again?"

"This has to stop Cloud. He's been picked on long enough."

Cloud rubbed his head. "Let's keep him home for the day and think of something."

"I'll go pick him up. In the meantime Aerith said she has a new medicine she wants to try?"

"Apparently it works wonders with curing Geostigma."

"I pray this will work."

* * *

Yen Sid lowered the paper he was reading to glance up at the brunette sitting in front of him. Sora had a pack of ice held against his face, where it had started to swell a bit from Riku's slap. The old headmaster felt pity for the brunette. Of all the people in the school, Sora is the target of the youngest Hartson boy's wrath. Despite what other people say, Yen Sid had a feeling its because Sora is the son of Leon and Cloud.

Their biological son.

Two males normally aren't able to produce offspring, but due to the Mako coursing through Cloud's system from his time as a SOLDIER, it somehow messed up his internal organs and allowed the blonde to conceive and carry a child like a normal female would.

The only reason Roxas, Sora's younger brother, was spared was because he is the boyfriend of Axel Loverin.

"Sora my boy, would you feel better if you were home-schooled instead?" asked the headmaster.

"That would just tell Riku I'm afraid of him," murmured the brunette.

"I can't always protect you from his wrath."

"Headmaster, the only reason why I stand up to him and let him do whatever he wants is because the others need to know I'm not afraid of him. Yes I get hurt but at least I'm making a point. He doesn't own the school. Just because his dad is Sephiroth doesn't mean he gets to flaunt his status. Papa and dad are two of Radiant Garden's well-known protectors and everyone knows them. Roxas and I don't go around boasting about it. No one will even stand up to Riku and his brothers anymore because they're afraid."

Before Yen Sid could answer the door opened and Leon walked in.

"Mr. Leonhart, please have a seat."

Leon sat down in the chair next to his son, brown eyes immediately falling on the ice pack held against a swollen cheek. Reaching over and removing the pack so he could examine the damage, Leon's rage ran through the roof when he noticed just _how _swollen Sora's face really was.

"Papa you're hurting me," Sora winced as Leon's hand brushed across the area.

"Did Riku do this?"

"Papa-"

"Did he?!"

Sora nodded.

"Mr. Leonhart you must calm down," Yen Sid reached a hand out.

"This has gone on long enough. I need to speak to Riku. Can you get him in here?"

Yen Sid rubbed his forehead wearily then pressed a button on his phone. "Can you please bring Riku Hartson into my office?"

Five minutes passed before Riku walked inside the room. The moment he spotted Sora seated there with his dad next to him, the silverette had a pretty good idea why he was suddenly summoned to the headmaster's office on short notice.

"Yes headmaster?"

"Mr. Leonhart has a few words he'd like to say to you," Yen Sid beckoned at the fuming older brunette.

"Do you enjoy torturing my son?" Leon asked.

"When he's the only one who doesn't fight back, then yea I do."

"Has he ever done anything to you to deserve this?"

Riku snorted. "No."

"Then why?"

"Because his parents are fags that's why."

Sora grabbed Leon's hand tightly before the older brunette could do something drastic. Yen Sid remained calm and seated, knowing Leon wouldn't dare do anything.

"Your own father chased after Cloud for quite some time. Did he ever tell you that Riku?"

Now the silverette widened his eyes.

"You're not so innocent yourself Riku. Before you go calling Cloud and I fags, look to your own roots."

With that said Leon left the room with Sora in tow.

* * *

The moment the father-son duo arrived at Aerith's clinic, Sora went straight into Cloud's arms and started crying against his dad's chest. Startled by his son's sudden change in emotions the blonde looked up at his partner.

"What in the world happened?"

"Riku called you and I fags."

Aerith gasped.

"He did?" asked an amused blonde.

"Yea but sadly he doesn't know much about his own daddy's past experiences."

Sora's heavy sobs drew the blonde back to his son and only then did Cloud get a good view of the brunette's face.

"Sora! What happened to you?"

"R-Riku," sobbed the brunette.

"Let Aunt Aerith look at that sweetie," Aerith led a still sobbing Sora out of the room.

Both adults exchanged a look prior to shaking their heads.

"Let's home-school Sora from now on," suggested Cloud.

"We'll ask him what he wants when we're home later," agreed Leon.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? They make me happy 8D_


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decided to give this another go so here it is! Once again I blame the dreaded plot bunnies that all writers fear D: they attacked me with ray guns and slipped ice cubes down my back! I was forced! Is there any way to get rid of these bunnies...ack! -runs away as new ones come to attack- Save me! **

**Summary: How do you fix that which is already broken? Do you use glue with the pieces? Do you tape the shattered fragments together bit by bit? Despite all the tortures and harrassment Riku inflicts upon Sora, the silverette discovers the brunette never fights back but merely accepts it. When he digs deeper into Sora's past, Riku is horrified to learn the real truth. Then he realizes that what the brunette needs isn't more pain...but rather love. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or any of its characters!**

**Pairings: Sora/Riku, Cloud/Squall, Demyx/Zexion, Roxas/Axel **

**Reviews are welcomed and they encourage me to write more!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Broken**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Decisions & Pasts**

After picking up Roxas from Radiant Garden High when his last class was finished, Leon pulled the car onto the street and then made a sharp turn towards Tifa's Tavern. Cloud was actually feeling a lot better after the administered medicine that Aerith gave. Color had returned to his normally pale face, and he was able to move his limbs without much trouble. Deciding that a family meal was what they needed to cheer up, the brunette pulled into a parking spot and got out.

"Aunt Tifa!" Roxas ran inside the bar while Sora lingered behind.

"Come along Sora," Cloud gently urged his son inside the building.

Tifa Lockhart picked her head up the moment she heard a familiar voice calling out her name. A blur of bright blonde hair proceeded to slam into her embrace, nearly knocking the woman over if she hadn't steadied herself in time. Laughter filled the air as she hugged a cheerful Roxas.

"Hello there Roxas, what brings you here today?"

"Papa decided to come here!"

She looked up to see Leon, Cloud, and Sora file in and they all took a seat at the bar table.

"Cloud! It's good to finally see you walking again!" she proclaimed merrily.

"Thanks to Aerith and her medicine. I just have to continue taking it for a month."

"Remind me to buy her flowers next time."

Leon flicked his eyes over to Sora and noticed the brunette had his headphones on again. Picking up the menu lying on the table, Sora glanced at the choices briefly before tugging on Cloud's sleeve. The blonde looked over and spotted his son pointing at one of the options.

"You want that?"

Sora nodded.

Tifa turned her head towards the direction of her childhood friend and noticed his son had the hood of his sweater up over his head. Deciding not to ask anything since she wasn't one to pry, she quickly took their orders and disappeared into the kitchen to make their orders.

"Sora can we talk to you?" Leon called softly.

"What's the matter papa?"

"Cloud and I were thinking to home school you instead."

The brunette blanched. "No."

"Why? It'll stop Riku from attacking you."

"That's the thing papa. If I don't show up then he'll just think I'm afraid of him."

Leon and Cloud had the same feeling their son would refuse on the stop. So they didn't push further and allowed Sora to do what he desired. Deep down the blonde was proud of his son for being strong, but at the same time worried because Sora seemed to have inherited Leon's temper. Perhaps it would be a good idea to start training both his sons in self defense, that way they can defend themselves if anything happened to them.

"Leon," Cloud elbowed his partner.

"What?" Leon asked.

"I think we should train them in self defense."

"Have you lost your mind? Didn't we agree not to for a reason?"

Cloud gave his partner a hard stare. "Would you rather teach Sora and Roxas how to so they can defend themselves? Or do you prefer seeing our oldest son come home with bruises on his body every day?"

Knowing the blonde had a point, Leon released a sharp breath. "I'm just afraid they'll end up going down our old paths."

"Those day are over. We're not with SOLDIER or SeeD anymore."

"I don't know..."

"They deserve the right to protect themselves."

Reluctantly the brunette gave in. "Alright. You have a point after all."

Tifa reappeared with their food and the conversation was forgotten as the family ate together for the first time in many months.

* * *

Later that evening inside the walls of their comfortable home, Cloud and Leon called their sons down to the living room. Having grown rather used to their sudden calls, Sora didn't think much of it until his parents decided to tell them something they had never revealed before.

"Sora, Roxas, I think it's time you two knew where we came from."

Both siblings paused to look at Cloud.

"What do you mean dad?" asked the younger sibling.

"Prior to coming to Radiant Garden, I was a member of SOLDIER, a group of elite warriors working for ShinRa back in my homeworld of Midgar. Your godfather Zack was a member too, in fact he was my superior, having been a 1st Class SOLDIER while I was still a cadet. We did everything together. Then Jenova appeared one day and destroyed our homeworld, forcing us to flee to Radiant Garden."

"What does a SOLDIER do?" Sora couldn't stop himself from asking.

"We fight for ShinRa. We go on missions pretty much. Each member is injected with Mako, a substance that is known to enhance our reflexes and abilities. It's the reason why my eyes are so blue, a trait you two inherited," explained the blonde.

"Then papa?..."

Leon took over the explaining part. "You two know me as Leon, but back in my homeworld I was known by another name. My friends called me Squall. Squall Leonhart. I was a member of SeeD, and I hailed from a place called Balamb Garden. Things were different back then. Your papa was in love with a girl called Rinoa Heartlily. She loved me as well but...she was killed in an accident. An accident I could have prevented but couldn't. So I fled. Fled from Balamb Garden and came here, then to hide my past even further I changed my name to Leon."

Both boys were stunned.

"Wait...why are you telling us this then?" asked Sora slowly.

"Because we want you to know where your parents came from and what we've done. Since coming here we've been the protectors of Radiant Garden, something you two can some day take over."

Blue eyes widened in realization. "Then you're..."

"Yes it's time we taught you two how to defend yourself."

* * *

Riku Hartson was _not _having a good day.

The incident at the headmaster's office was imprinted deeply within the recess of his mind, replaying over and over again like some non-stop movie. Even the usual antics of his three elder brothers weren't enough to pull him out of his funk. Kadaj knew something was up with his brother the moment school ended and Riku walked out fuming.

"What's the matter little Riku?" asked the eldest sibling.

"Yen Sid called me in today."

"Did you do something wrong again?" scolded Yazoo.

Riku shook his head. "No but apparently Sora's dad was there and he spoke to me."

Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz came to a screeching halt. "Whoa! Which one?"

"I think the brunette?"

"That would be Leon." explained Loz.

"What did he say to you?" asked a intrigued Kadaj.

The silverette snorted. "That I should look to my own roots before calling him and his partner fags."

"Your own roots?"

"Something about father chasing after Cloud during his younger days. Total bullshit if you ask me."

At this the three older brothers became deathly silent. Riku looked at all three of them slowly before it dawned on him. "Wait. It's true?"

"Father did mention this to us when he was dead drunk one night, but we chose not to tell you out of dignity's sake. We all know you admire father the most out of the four of us."

If Kadaj wasn't known for his strength and agility, Riku would've thrown himself onto his eldest brother for keeping such a vital bit of information from him all these years.

"Don't dwell on things like this Riku," Yazoo ushered his brother inside their car.

* * *

Leon was in the room he shared with Cloud, watching a bit of news on the television when Sora walked in through the open door. The blonde was already asleep on the bed, covers pulled around his body like a cocoon. Lowering the volume on the bright screen, the brunette patted the empty space beside him.

"Papa...can I chat with you?"

"Of course Sora."

Sliding into the empty space next to his papa, Sora laid his head on Leon's toned chest and sat there for several minutes. He didn't care if he was 18. He didn't care if he was too old to be doing this. He will always be Leon and Cloud's little boy, no matter how old he got.

"What's bothering you?"

"If you and dad are both males...then how exactly did we become your sons?"

Totally caught off guard by this sudden question, the brunette sputtered and coughed for a minute before controlling himself.

"Well you know your dad has been infused with Mako right?" Leon said after a while of silence.

Sora nodded.

"The Mako somehow changed his internal organs and he was able to conceive like a normal female would. Trust me, I was surprised, more so than Cloud when he told me he was pregnant. I was in denial for weeks. Only when I saw the baby bump on his stomach did I come to terms with the fact that he is pregnant."

"So we're not adopted or anything?"

The brunette gave his son a surprised look. "What on earth would make you think that?"

"Well...before you told me all this...Roxy and I always joked how we were adopted."

Leon chuckled at his son's theory. "Well rest assured you and Roxas are _our _biological sons."

"That's good. Good night papa," Sora gave Leon a firm hug.

"Night Sora."

The moment Sora left the room Leon heard his partner chuckle. "That was rather interesting."

"You heard the whole thing?"

"Indeed."

Leon blushed. Something he normally _never _did.

"If you _ever _mention this to anyone outside the family, you're sleeping on the floor for a week!" threatened the brunette.

"My lips are sealed."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_


	4. Chapter 4

**I've decided to give this another go so here it is! Once again I blame the dreaded plot bunnies that all writers fear D: they attacked me with ray guns and slipped ice cubes down my back! I was forced! Is there any way to get rid of these bunnies...ack! -runs away as new ones come to attack- Save me! **

**Summary: How do you fix that which is already broken? Do you use glue with the pieces? Do you tape the shattered fragments together bit by bit? Despite all the tortures and harrassment Riku inflicts upon Sora, the silverette discovers the brunette never fights back but merely accepts it. When he digs deeper into Sora's past, Riku is horrified to learn the real truth. Then he realizes that what the brunette needs isn't more pain...but rather love. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or any of its characters!**

**Pairings: Sora/Riku, Cloud/Squall, Demyx/Zexion, Roxas/Axel **

**Reviews are welcomed and they encourage me to write more!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Broken**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Price We Pay**

Sora was in his room finishing the last few questions of his homework. Things have been hectic this past week since he had exams coming up. All his teachers were pushing everyone in the classes to do their best, so they can get into a good university. Having always wanted to study art and music, the brunette had his eyes set upon the prestigious Radiant Garden Academy for Art and Music just several blocks down the road from where his high school currently is. Just as he was wrapping up the final question on his math homework, something flashed across his computer screen.

It was a message from Tidus.

_BlitzAce01: Hey Sora, still awake at this time? _

A smile made its way onto Sora's lips as he typed a response.

_Keyblade18: Yea just finishing up some questions. Did you need something? _

_BlitzAce01: I was just wondering if you wanted to come to Destiny Islands with us tomorrow? _

_Keyblade18: By us I'm assuming you're referring to you, Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, Rikku, and Paine?_

_BlitzAce01: Oh yea. Thought we could all use a break from studying. Come along! Bring your brother and the rest of your friends too! _

Sora snorted at the screen and typed another reply.

_Keyblade18: I thought you despised Demyx for beating you that one time? -smirks-_

_BlitzAce01: Nah I got over it. He's pretty chill. Besides Wakka and I have a plan to make him concede tomorrow! _

_Keyblade18: You realize if you do something, Zexion will just come after you with a large hammer right? _

_BlitzAce01: -laughs- I got Paine on my side._

_Keyblade18: True true. Alright I'll let Roxy and the others know. See you guys at the train stop tomorrow then._

_BlitzAce01: Awesome! See you later!_

_Keyblade18: Night_

Closing the message and shutting off his computer for the day, the brunette stretched briefly and got ready for bed.

* * *

The next morning Sora awoke to find Roxas asleep next to him. His brother must have snuck into his room sometime during the night. Ever since he was a little kid, Roxas had a fear of sleeping alone and would either wiggle his way into his brother or parents bed.

"Roxy wake up," Sora shook his brother gently.

"Mmm...Sora? What's the matter?"

"Tidus invited us to Destiny Island today. We're meeting up with them at the train station."

Roxas rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Does papa and dad know?"

"I'll tell them while you get ready."

"Okay..." Roxas stumbled out of the bed and headed straight for the shower.

* * *

Leon and Cloud were in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the first time since the blonde had gotten ill. It seemed that the medicine provided by Aerith really is doing its job. Cloud had never felt this good since the day he was sick.

"Papa? Dad? Can I talk to you?" Sora asked.

"What's the matter Sora?"

"Tidus invited Roxy and I over to Destiny Island."

Both adults continued moving about the kitchen, not looking up from the stove. "Do you want to go?" asked the blonde after a bit.

"Yea. It would be nice to get away from here."

"Do you want me to drop you off at the station?" offered Leon.

"After breakfast?"

"Of course you silly. Come sit down and have some food."

Sora smiled to himself and sat down at the table as Leon laid a omelet on the plate in front of him. Roxas came down toweling his spiky hair, joining his brother for breakfast. Scooping up four bowls of soup with a ladle, Cloud placed down the bowls and took a seat next to Leon.

"It's been a while since we all ate like this," noted Sora.

"You have Aerith to thank for helping me recover," added the blonde.

"Don't forget you have to take another dose after breakfast," reminded the older brunette.

Cloud made a face, causing his two sons to laugh out loud. This was the first time Sora ever felt normal and happy. He hadn't laughed like this in a long time. His parents knew it. His brother knew it. All three of them were secretly relieved that Sora was slowly starting to come out of his shell again.

How long will it last?

After breakfast the brothers hurriedly packed their bags and headed out the door towards Leon's car. Cloud chose to remain behind, since the medicine makes him drowsy and he'd rather not fall asleep at the wheel. Once he was fully healed, he promised his sons to take them out for a ride on Fenrir.

"Bye dad!" called the boys as Leon started the car.

"Have fun and stay out of trouble," Cloud said sternly before disappearing inside the house.

Leon chuckled.

"Let's go papa!" Roxas started bouncing on the seat.

"God Roxy, how are you so hyper?"

"I just am. Oh yea I texted Axel and the others, they're meeting us at the train station."

Sora felt a bit relieved. "Great. Let's all have a party."

"No alcohol," reminded the brunette.

"We know papa," both boys chorused.

* * *

It seemed they were the last ones to arrive at the train station for everyone else proceeded to jump on them the moment they were out of the car. Leon watched from behind the wheel, chuckling to himself as his sons were tackled and hugged tightly.

"Bye papa!" Sora waved.

"Call us when you're back," Leon reminded.

"Don't worry Mr. Leonhart! We'll behave!" Tidus shouted as the car pulled away.

Axel pulled Roxas against him and pressed a kiss to his forehead, prompting the younger teen to giggle in response. Sora made a face with the rest of the group and started to tease the two. It seemed they had all packed their stuff for a two day vacation, since they still had to come back in time for school on Monday. Nonetheless they were eager for two days of fun.

"Well let's go!" Tidus yelled.

They all piled onto one counter and asked for tickets for Destiny Island. As they were counting out their munny to pay for the tickets, Sora caught something silver out of his peripheral vision. Twisting his head around, his blood ran cold when he spotted Riku and his brothers at a booth farther down the line.

"What's the matter Sora?" Roxas noticed his brother's silence.

"Riku," Sora managed to mutter.

All eyes turned towards the Hartson siblings.

"If they do anything to you Sora, I will make sure they never see the light again," Axel said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Thanks Axel."

Tidus clasped his friend on the back. "We're here to have fun. Let's put Riku out of our minds and enjoy ourselves. Don't forget we have your back Sora."

"Thanks Tidus."

"Don't get all mushy on me."

Sora laughed. "I would never."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_


End file.
